Remember December
by firelady101
Summary: When Sonny faints and gets amnesia she forgets all about Chad and Tawni and their two year relationship. James convinces her that they are dating, but will Tawni be able to change her mind, win Sonny back? M for femslash later... R&R I Don't onw SWAC!
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally going to be for Channy... but I decided against it... I've been wanting to write a Tonny fic for months now... just haven't had the right idea for it... until now, and I want to continue it too, so please, if you read this, review! **

**Remember December**

"Remember Sonny, please you just have to!" I held my girlfriend's hand, she has recently gotten amnesia from fainting in our dressing room… she worked up to much of a sweat after we… well you _know_… and I keep blaming myself… Chad says it's not my fault… she probably just got way into it… but I still couldn't agree with him.

"I'm sorry Tawni?" She said it like a question… I was almost crying… how could this happen? How could she forget my name! or who I was! We've been dating for almost 2 years now… and it's been great barely any conflict… we even have "Tonny" fans, like she and Chad did when they were going out awhile back..

"Sonny…" Chad's voice came in from the door way, he brought me some coffee and some magazines.

"Yes…?" She questioned him, I'm just so happy she remembers how to speak. "Who are you.."

I saw the sadness in his eyes… he was still in love with her, almost as much as I was. "I-I'm Chad… You don't remember us…"

"She doesn't remember us either, Chad… She only remembers, her birthday, her mom, Nico, Grady, Zora, So Random! Her name… everything but the two people in her life that love her most…" I patted the seat next to me; telling him he can sit.

"Is that right Sonny..?" He asked her… "I'm Chad… I was your first every things…" His eyes started watering. "Not exactly" I corrected, laughing, "I was the first _girl_ she did everything with. You're the first boy"

"I'm sorry guys… I just don't remember going out with you guys.. I thought I was dating James.."

I slapped my forehead. Why would she remember that? Out of all things, that's what she thinks…

"No… you went on one date with him… and a few months later you went out with me… we dated for almost a year… you've been dating Tawni for 2 years… you asked her out in December… you're both happy…"

I nodded, gabbing Chad's hand, holding it tight. "Yes, Sonny… Please think… remember December…"

She was quit for a moment… I hope she was thinking about it… I really hope she was…

**Flashback**

We were sitting in our dressing room, thinking about ideas for sketches, laughing, I was so happy, I loved seeing her smile… I've been keeping my crush on her a secret, because I know she'll think it's weird… But I couldn't keep it in… It's been stuck in the back of my throat for what felt like ages, just begging to come out…

"I have to go now… mom says I can't stay out late tonight… I can't wait 'till I'm 18… only a couple more months!" She started grabbing her things.

"O-oh.. I'll walk you out," I smiled, grabbing my coat, walking side by side with her. "Thank you, Tawni." She grabbed my cold hand, my heart quickened, I can't believe this is happening… it's not like we haven't held hands before, but right now it felt amazing…

We reached her car, but I didn't want her to leave… I wanted to stay with her forever…  
>"Thank you, Tawni." She went to hug me, which I returned. She let go of me, nodding, and stepping away from me.<p>

"Sonny, wait." I am going to regret this in the end… "I need to get something off my chest…"

"What is it?"

"Well. You're going to think I'm crazy.. but I really, really need to tell you…"

"Go on…" She crossed her arms.

"Well, Sonny… I like you."

She laughed, "I like you too Tawni?"

"No, no, not like that…" I looked down, "I mean _like_ like you… I have a major crush on you… I'm sorry if you think I'm weird… and I wish I could change my emotions to make you feel better, but I can't… I just _can't_… its—"

"Stop talking…" She interrupted me.

"I'm sorry.." I started crying.. I probably scared her off.

"Why? Tawni, I am not angry at you in any way…"

"Y-y-your not?" I looked up at her.

"No! Tawni.. truth is, I _like_ like you too…" She confessed, my eyes widened.

"You _do_…?" I wiped my eyes.

"Yes." She nodded, my face was heating up, is this really happening? I smiled at her.

"Tawni, will you go out with me…?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask twice!" I giggled, the December air swirled around us.

"Good." She kissed me. A kiss that I have been waiting for sense like forever..

**End.**

"I don't remember anything…" She whispered.

I let the tears fall… Chad pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, guys… I really don't know why I don't remember…" She did look sorry… also like she didn't care… she was texting someone… who could she be texting…? Then I saw a smile spread across her face…

"Who are you texting?" Chad asked her, almost reading my thoughts.

"James." She said bluntly.

"What?" we both yelled.

"He says he is my boyfriend… he's here right now…"

Tears started running down my face even more. "Sonny, don't believe him..."

"I told him I had amnesia and I asked if he was my boyfriend.. Look!" She handed me her phone.

**Hey- Sonny**

**oh, hey sonny- James**

**so I have a question...- Sonny**

**I have an answer- James**

**Are you my boyfriend...?- Sonny**

**y r u asking me this?- James **I could tell he was confused.

**Bc, I have amnesia... last person I remember going out with its you- Sonny**

**Well... duh, i am(;- James**

**Yay! Theres this girl here, her name is Tawni, she says I was dating her- Sonny**

**Dont believe her babe- James**

I couldn't read this anymore! I chucked her phone at her with anger,

"Well, I'm sorry... it just all makes sense to me! If our relationship was that great, then why can't I remember it!" She yelled at me.

"You bitch! how-" I interupted myself when I heard someone walk in the room, I was so happy when I saw our moms walk in the door. "Mommy!" I ran into my mothers arms.

"What's wrong Tawni?" She awkwardly patted my head.

"She doesn't remember…"

"Who? Sonny?"

"Yeah, she remembers everyone but me and Chad.." I turned and saw Sonny's mom rubbing Chad's back. I felt sorry for him.. I mean why only us?

"Hey Tammy!" Sonny said to my mom. Rage filled my mind...

"How do you remember my _mother _but not_ ME!_ Sonny! This just isn't posible!"

"Calm down Tawni..." Chad whispered to me.

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" I yelled at him, instantly feeling bad when I saw his tearing eyes. "Sorry..." He nodded in response.

"Hey, hey, hey!" James walked in the door, Sonny ran out of bed into his arms. Why doesn't she believe us? Why him…?

"I have to go… I'll see you at home mom. I'll take a taxi." She nodded, walking over to Connie, was crying as well as Chad and I.

"Aww... poor Tawni..." James said to me.

"Fuck you!"I yelled threw subs... I hate him. I hate him with a _fire burning passion. _"I'll take you home." Chad got up walking out the door with me.

"I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arm around me.

"Me too…" I let the tears crawl down my cheeks… I'm never going to get used to not having her in my life.

Please, Sonny, remember December.

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a fic about them for the longest time… so I did… and I know I wont get a lot of reviews on this because no one really likes this paring… But I do… I have written enough Channy… but I wont stop xD**

**But, please, review. It would mean so much to me… like a lot… So I'll update when I get a couple of review, I wont ask for a lot. And like on most of my stories, I will be putting a preview :D**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101**

**Preview**

_**While hanging out with James the past few weeks was fun, it was boring... he barely talked to me... there was definitly something missing... And at work around Tawni was weird... she couldn't look at me while I talked to her... she ran away a lot... I got glares from Chad and the rest of my cast most of the times... I don't know what I did wrong... James says Tawni just wanted to date me so she said that... **_

**End**


	2. Chapter 2: Tawni Town

**Remember December**

While hanging out with James the past few weeks was fun, it was boring... he barely talked to me... there was definitely something missing... And at work around Tawni was weird... she couldn't look at me while I talked to her... she ran away a lot... I got glares from Chad and the rest of my cast most of the times... I don't know what I did wrong... James says Tawni just wanted to date me so she said that we did... But it's so complicated.

I don't remember Tawni at all, like she was never was there… all I remember is James… I don't remember Chad either… I know it must make them mad… but I can't remember… When I look back in mind, I don't see them _anywhere_… They seem like really good people too… Maybe I can become close friends with them again… If they'll talk to me, that is… I tried many of times, Tawni barley speaks. Only if she wants something… And it's even awkward when we're in our dressing room… Like right now. It was so quiet…

**_TPOV_**

Whenever I looked at Sonny, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her everywhere, but stupid James, and his stupid annoying ways… I wish I could take all my memories of us out of my head and ram them into hers! It's just to frustrating for words. I have no one to talk to anymore… I mean I have my cast, and Chad… But Sonny is my best friend… I told her everything! She has never once hurt me in our relationship, she was the one who was always getting hurt, and always forgiving me…. I don't know what to do anymore… I'm scared… deathly scared…

It was very quiet as we walked around the room getting ready for the show. We had about 15 minutes 'til show time… I sat down in my vanity chair, looking in the mirror, watching Sonny still walking around looking for things she needed for her sketch. She was doing Sicky Vicky tonight… but she didn't have on the footsy PJ's on yet… she was walking around in some _very_ short shorts, and a sports bra… It made me both emotionally and physically angry that she wasn't mine anymore… She has been mine for 2 years now… but I had to go and mess that up… Me and my stupid sex drive.

"So Random! Cast to set!" The speakers informed us.

"Well, its time to go!" Sonny zipped up her costume, put her wig and glasses on before walking out the door, I followed short after. I watched her walk, her hips sway from side to side. I mentally groaned. She is way to hot for her own good, even with little kid clothing on…

* * *

><p>After the show, we went back to our dressing rooms like normal. I wasn't so happy with my self right now… I forgot a lot of my lines, totally blanking out, thinking about Sonny…<br>"I'm sorry about the show, Sonny…" I spoke quietly behind my changing area.

"Don't sweat it, Tawni." She giggled.

Man, I love that giggle. It's just so cute! She is so cute! So very _cute_! I loved her, nothing can change that, not even her faded memories of us, or James, nothing can stop me from being in love with her, not even Sonny herself.

I walked out back into the main dressing room, seeing Sonny laying back on the couch, back in her outfit from earlier. Her eyes were closed looking so relaxed. I wanted to jump on her right then. It brought tears to my eyes. Why could she not remember! I want her to remember! No, I _need_ her to remember!  
>I crawled up in a ball on the floor, letting my tears fall down my cheeks, and my sobs out of my mouth.<p>

"Tawni, what's the matter…?" I heard Sonny say, ignoring her, I kept crying. I don't care. She's seen me cry before… oh wait… she doesn't think she has…

"Tawni" She said my name again. I heard her move across the room until she stood in front of me. "Tawni, tell me what's wrong…" I felt her cold hand come on my shoulder, feeling sparks run down my arm, I knew she felt it too… She said before we even were dating she felt something…

**Flashback**

_"Tawni, you are amazing…"Sonny said laying in my arms._

_"I know…" I laughed, "But so are you Sonny.."_

_"I love you." She kissed my lips, softly at first, slowly deepening it. "Damn…" I said as she pulled back._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing… just I've never kissed anyone like that before… its just too amazing…"_

_"I know right… I feel so amazing just when you just touch me… I can't describe it… it just makes me feel good."_

_"Good. I want to make you feel good."_

_"You make me feel good just by looking at me Tawni…" I felt my cheeks get hot.._

_"I-I do?"_

_"Always have…" She nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck._

_"Lies…"_

_"Nope… even when I was dating other people, I thought you were the most perfict person in the world… Still are…"_

_"Oh, Sonny…" I was as red as a tomato.. "That just makes me feel so Joyful…"_

_"Tawni… I'm moving…"_

_"What!" Why would she tell me this now… "Where!"_

_"Not far from here… at all…"_

_"Well, that's good… when are you moving?"_

_"Now…"_

_"Now?" That's a lie… she was with me now! "Where…?"_

_"A very speacail place.." She turned to look me in the eyes. "It's right here…" She pointed at where my heart is, "It's called Tawni Town."_

_I smiled so wide it hurt, she's so sweet. "Sonny…"_

_"And it's the best Town I've ever been in."_

**End**

"You moved out…" I sat up.

"What…?" She looked at me confused.

"You moved—You know what…? Nevermind…" I stood, grabbed my purse and keys, walking over to the door.. only turning to say, "But youre welcome to move back anytime if you want.."

I left leaving Sonny to get lost in her thoughts… Good. She might be able to remember…

"I need you to move back to Tawni Town… it's lonely just with me…" I sighed, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"Talking to yourself again Tawni?" I looked and saw my ex-boyfriend standing by the exit door.

"What do you want James?" I hissed.

"Sonny…" He smirked.

"Well you got her, happy?" I snapped, running out the door to my car. Tears falling down again… I hate him… he knows what he did… He's the biggest dick I've ever met in my life… He took my whole world away from me… I can get it back… I will get it back…

**A**/**N: Yay! I know it's short, but I didn't know what to write. It's just some filler… I'll probably have a couple more chapters that are fillers until I get to a good place and reach it's climax… I already know how I want this to go…It's just going to be hard getting to the main part of this story :P**

**I got more reviews than I thought I was going to get :D It made me happy! And I hoped this made you happy as well… :D I probably won't update for a while… But hopefully I will, I really like this story…I'm trying my best to making it as awesome as it is in my head!**

**If you've read my other stories you already know this but... Sorry if there are any mistakes, I stay up late writing, and usually mess up xD **

**Please review and I will love you forever!**

**Preview:**

_**Sonny and James need to get a room… they are disgusting… and yes, I am jealous… who wouldn't be? I mean… she doesn't belong to him… He does not disserve her… She listens to no one about how awful her is… I don't know what she sees in him… No one else sees how amazing he is. She talks so highly of him like he's some type of god… He's most defintaly not… more like a demon…**_

_**End**_

**REVIEW!**

Love, love.

Firelady101


	3. Chapter 3: Leopard Chair

**Remember December**

Sonny and James need to get a room… they are disgusting… and yes, I am jealous… who wouldn't be? I mean… she doesn't belong to him… He does not disserve her… She listens to no one about how awful he is… I don't know what she sees in him… No one else sees how amazing he is. She talks so highly of him like he's some type of god… He's most defiantly not… more like a demon…

I was sitting in the prop room with the So Random! Cast, they have become my close friends over the years. Nico and Grady were playing video games; Zora was hiding, while Tawni and I were glaring at James and Sonny, who were sitting in the kitchen area making out. It was gross… She was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist… it's like they don't even notice we're here.

And I hate how much it hurts Tawni the most. She wasn't even really Tawni anymore… Just some blob that sits around, going where she's told to go. She isn't her perky self anymore… She doesn't bother to do her hair or makeup anymore. It was so frustrating. She isn't happy anymore…

They started getting way to into it. Like practically having sex with clothes on. Fucking stupid.

_"Get a room!"_ I yelled at them. Sonny looked shocked and pushed James away. "I'm sorry!" She looked at us guilty. She didn't mean to hurt us. I know she didn't Tawni still thinks it's all her fault… It's totally not.

Rolling my eyes I turned away from them, but Tawni couldn't. She started blankly at the couple. She was hurting… I wish I could help her… I want to help.

"Tawni…" I shook her until she looked up at me with her teal eyes. "Hmm?"

"Go in your room. You need to get away from this,"

TPOV

Chad was right; I needed to get away from all of that. It was making me stressed. I walked into my dressing room, locking both doors. I didn't need her in here right now; I didn't need any one in here right now. Because I knew Chad would want to come and check up on me. He's such a sweet friend. I loved him. But not like that. Ew. I loved Sonny and only Sonny.

I sat in my vanity mirror chair looking behind me to see the leopard Chair where it happened. Ugh. I was too rough, too fast. I made myself sick.

Flash Back:

_"Damn. You look really good in that skirt." I was feeling really sexual today, I don't know why, but I wanted to take it out on Sonny. I watched her walk around in a tight black skirt, making her ass look wonderfully delicious. She has a blue button on blouse tucked under it. I smiled and licked my lips._

_"Thank you Tawni." She gave me a sweet kiss. I held on to her wrist, "You look good too." I laughed when she said this, I looked like shit, I was on my period, bloated, and in my sweat suit._

_"Lying is bad Sonny." I pushed her back into the seat._

_"Good thing I'm not lying." She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yup." She gave me a smirk._

_"Oh Sonny..." I leaned down so I could kiss her; her lips tasted soft and sweet. My hands went to the first bottom of her shirt, then the next, until it was all the way down. I pushed it apart, dragging my fingernails across her breasts. I felt her nipples through the thin bra she was wearing. Smirking, I slipped lower and lower to the end of her skirt. She was moaning at my touch, asking for more._

_My lips pressed deeper into hers, my tongue fighting hers for more pleasure. I hitched the black skirt up her hips, closing my eyes, I messaged her inner thighs, and I could feel the heat coming from in between her legs. I pushed my hands further up, till I pushed her with my hand. "No panties, Ms. Monroe? How naughty can you get?" I licked my lips._

_She moaned loudly, spreading her legs open for me, a healed foot rested on each side of the chair. I smirked, attaching my lips to her neck, brushing her soft lips with my thumb, dipping inside to find her nub of nerves. I stroked it a couple times softy, making her bounce. I smiled and lowered my fingers to her sex, moving in slowly. Sonny moaned and closed her eyes tight._

_I pumped into her at a fast and even rate. My thumb played with her wet clit fast too. He body jiggled on my fingers under me. I moaned at her wetness. Oh god. She just keeps getting wetter. "Sonny?" I huffed, moving faster and harder, her walls began to pulsate. She moaned loudly._

_"Don't stop…"_

_"I don't want to baby." But I knew it was coming to an end, I could feel that she was going to cum soon… I pushed another finger in her, that's 3 in total, curling them up in a 'Come here' motion. She yelled my name as she reached her high. I felt her milk my fingers, pulling out I watched the wetness drip down onto the leopard print. I smiled at put my fingers in my mouth. Sonny's body went limp; she breathed heavily, her head hung of the back of the chair. I smiled and called out for her to look at me. She didn't move._

_I thought she might have fallen asleep, so I put her clothes back on the way they were before. "Sonny?" I asked, stepping over her. I slapped her check lightly seeing if she would wake up. Nothing. I was scared, I know I shouldn't be. But I know my girlfriend; she is not a light sleeper._

End

After that I called 911, she woke up when we go to the hospital, and she forgot…

It was my entire fault; I don't know what I did. Tears filled my eyes as I started at it. It made me so mad. That one spot. That's where it happens. That's where she fainted and lost her memory... Her beautiful memories off us. This was all my fault... I looked at the spot and my hand... My right hand... I looked at my fingers on that hand. I hate this hand. I want it to die. I grabbed the razor next to me. It was there for pampering reasons like eyebrows, but I haven't been using it for those reasons. It was small but sharp. The right kind of sharp to pierce my skin with. I grabbed the pink handle, putting the razor end next to a pervious cut. Wincing as I sliced along the skin. I watched the blood trickle down, doing it again, and again. I wasn't able to go to deep, so didn't hurt as much as I wished it to. But it distracted me for right now. My wrist was bleeding a lot, but not too heavy. I jumped when I heard a light tap on the door, followed by the sound of the door handle trying to open.

It was Chad.

_"Tawni?"_

"One second." I wiped the blood with a tissue paper, grabbing a pink jacket, attempting to cover my markings. I opened the door letting him in. "What do you want?" I didn't mean for it to sound as rude as it was.

"Oh, just checking up on you." He sat in the mirror chair, looking at himself.

"Okay."

"Yup." He looked down on the counter, I crossed my arms watching him. My wrist stung in my jacket, I ignored it, trying not to wince.

"What is this Tawn?" He pointed to something, my followed his finger, gasping when I saw it. My eyebrow razor still had blood on it, "Ohh..." I tried to come up with a good excuse. "Umm… I was shaving with it. And… uh…I got cut?" It came out more of a question.

"It's a tiny razor…" He looked at me funny, but he shrugged his shoulders, _what an idiot_, he fell for it. But then he said, "Do you think I am stupid." He began seriously, "Tawni."

"Get out." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to talk about it.

"No."

_"Now!"_ I began to pull him by his sleeve.

"No!"

"She said _get out_." We heard a voice form the right of us. We both looked to see Sonny standing in the door way, her fist balled up, and an angry look on her face.

Chad got up, he couldn't not listen to her, I mean she is Sonny. He nodded at her, and walked past her. I looked at Sonny, "Thanks."

She nodded, "I am sorry about him… why was he bothering you?"

"No reason."

"Okay… I have to go… James and I are going to a movie. But we won't be watching it, if you know what I mean." She smiled and jumped around. I didn't say anything, just turned away from her. Closing my eyes, I could feel the tears starting to form.

"Okay…" She left.

I broke down crying. _Why the fuck did this happen?_

**A/N: WOW(: I will update asap(: I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter! It's gonna get really intense in the next one! :D I'm gonna finish typing Cyclone and update that one next! Ahaha, tell me what you think is going to happen next! Lol(: This is still one of my favorites!**

**Please Review :P I will update this asap!(:**

**Love, love.**

**Firelady101~**

**Cyclone next!**

**Ahaha!**


	4. Mental Hospitals and 20 Dollars

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know I said I was going to update BR but... I felt like a depressing story atm... And sorry to say that this chapter _might _be a little depressing :P But isn't the story? :D Haha. I love you guys.**

**51/50 is a three day hold btw.**

**This chapter goes out to TracyCook. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni<strong>

"Tawni." I heard a knock at the door to see a nurse who works at this hell hole looking at me, she was one of the only ones I talked to though. "It's time for your meds." She smiled at me, walking inside of my room. I nodded scooting down the bed to meet her at the end, she sat next to me and handed me two plastic cups. One with pills, one with water.

I looked at the big pills, cringing. I hated taking these things. I hate it so much. "Tracy?" I called her name, she looked at me moving her head to the side in questioning way. "Hmm?"

"How much longer do I have to be here?" I bit my lip, still staring at these stupid anti-depressions.

"I don't know." She rubbed my back, "How are you doing with the whole... _thing_?"

"Umm." I closed my eyes tight. "Good." I lied.

"Tawni Hart..." She said my name, almost forcing me to look at her. I didn't want to though. I felt to guilty.

"How long have I been here?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I thought I was on a 51/50. I thought that that was only a 3 day hold? I've been here for like... a year..."

She laughed besides me, pulling me closer to her,"You've been here 7 days. And it's because you keep messing up."

"Being here makes me sadder." I took the pills fast, and dry. Washing them down with water so they wouldn't get stuck in my throat. "I hate Chad for bringing me here. I want to be with my friends. I want my job, my car. My Yorkie." She laughed next to me, "I even want my mommy. I am a 20 year old grown woman and I want my mom." I felt tears start to stream down my face, "You know what I miss the most?"

I felt her nod, "Yeah, your ex."

I felt the tears start to roll down my face as I ducked closer to her, my head in the crock of her neck. "I miss Sonny so much. And I hate Chad for putting me here. I'm afraid of these people here. They scare the living shit out of me. I'm not that crazy am I?"

"No." She said, "But you did try and kill your self."

**FLASH BACK**

"Bye Tawn." Sonny walked out of our dressing room with James wearing a pink blouse that _I _got her for our first year anniversary... _Our _fucking first one! We celebrated being together for a year. It was the first time... It was the first time we told each other, "I love you." And the first time we made love... Like really really made love. We didn't have _sex._ We didn't _fuck. _Nope, we **made love. **

And now, it's ruined. Really ruined. That pink blouse won't be taken off by be tonight. It won't be taken off nicely either. Heck, I don't even know if it will be taken it off. But I didn't care.

I couldn't handle being like this. This unhappy. I couldn't handle knowing that Sonny doesn't even remember what that little pink fabric means. If we just broke up like normal people. I think I'd be fine. What makes me so mad is the fact that she doesn't remember all the good times together.

I started to freak out in the middle of the room. Was I going to do it? Yes. Did I want to? Yes. Did I care that I was going to hurt people that I love? A little.

I pulled out my phone to type a quick text

**To: Chad**

**_Going to have to cancel tonight. And every night for the rest of my life. I love you Chad._**

**~_T. Hart._**

I set down my phone and went to my vanity mirror, pulling out my drawers, searching for the new razor. The new shinny razor, I just bought. For this. I don't like feeling this way. No- I **_hate _**feeling this way.

I looked at the razor up close. It was so sharp. And perfect. I set it down on the floor and ran back to the bathroom to go through the cabnit. just to give it an extra boost. All I could find was a bottle of Aspirin.I groaned running back to the place I left my razor.

I poured the Aspirin out on the floor, counting how many were left. 10.

"Fuck."

I shrugged, tears starting to blur my vision as I took one at a time.

Did I really want to do this?

_Yes... no? _

I bit my lip as more tears started to fall, I held the razor in between my thumb and pointer finger, crying more as I pushed it deep into the skin of my right wrist. Dragging it across.

"Sonny..."

I looked down and saw my wrists and thought that I wasn't bleeding enough, so I cut until I couldn't see anymore.

**END**

And that was the last thing I remember before I woke up in this dumb hospital. Apparently I'd forgot to lock the doors and Chad freaked out after he had gotten the text I sent him. He came into the room finding me with blood all over me. He called 911 and had me sent here to this fucking Adult mental hospital.

I wanted to kill him.

I looked at Tracy, "he isn't visiting me tonight is he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She shrugged. "But what I do know is that you're getting a new roommate."

I cringed, looking over at the empty bed next to the one we were sitting in now. "Why?" I pouted.

She laughed, "girl, you make me laugh."

I smiled, "Well it _is _my job!" I snorted, "You know, _So Random!"_

She patted my back. "Yeah. I have to go though. Get ready for visiting hours. You okay?"

I nodded even though we both knew it was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny<strong>

"How is she doing?" I asked Chad over the phone.

"Tawni... She isn't doing good Sonny. I just got off the phone with her doctor... he is putting her on more meds."

I couldn't help but tear up, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I told him. "Could... I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"No you're not!" Chad's voice elevated through the phone, "You'll just make things worse."

That was an hour ago. Why would I make things worse? I wanted to be there for my friend. I really did. I miss her. I want her to feel better. But Chad wasn't making me feel better. So I went to James... Well... James came over. With some beers.

I needed a distraction. And he as the only thing I had right now.

We were making out, with out clothing on as a mater of fact. Hehe. We haven't gone all the way yet. But I'm pretty sure tonight is the night. He is just so perfect. He is everything I have ever wanted-

"I lied." He interrupted my thoughts, I looked up at him as he was pulling my bra off of my body. I looked at him funny, "What?" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips closer to mine, I could taste the _Corona _on his lips. He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes.

"I led." He repeated. His hands moving under our bodies, his lips attacking my neck making me giggle. I felt cool air in my nether regions a blush crept on my face as I felt his hand wiggle and pleasure me. "And what is that Mr. Conroy?" I gasped and scrapped his back.

His lips pressed against mine, his hand pulled back and went to mine. I felt him at my entrance and we began to rock together, "Oh James. I love you."

"You shouldn't say that babe." He went on his elbows so he could look at me better, "I'm a liar."

All kinds of pleasure ran through my body I was to distracted to hear what he was saying, "W-what?"

He started to laugh and grunt as he got faster, "I have been wanting to do this since the day I saw you, do you know that?"

I blushed, "I-I, oh, god, fuck. James."

"Yeah that's right baby." He sat up straight still pounding into me, "Wonna know a secret?" He picked up my hand kissing each on of my knuckles. "I don't love you."

My eyes opened almost automatically, "You're joking..." I gulped, "R-r-ight?"

"Nope." He moved faster. "I lied about us being together just so I could get laid. With you. That's right enjoy it."

My eyes started to water, "So this whole time you've been fake?" I tried to push him off of me, but the pleasure my body was receiving made it hard to move. "Was I ever with Chad?"

"Don't cry..." He wiped my tears away, "Com'on, just enjoy it and cum." He huffed as he started to huff and moan loader, "Oh my god. Not getting dick for 3 years really helped you. You're so fucking tight. I need to get with more lesbians."

"What?" I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't feel anymore. "So, so I was..." He groaned one last time before falling on top of me. "Get off of me!"

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

"Get out James! Now! I pushed him off of my, and on the floor. Why would you lie to me!" I cried throwing things at him."I knew something was off when we were together!" I wanted to puke.

"Well, duh... You hate my guts. It was the only was I could get in your pants."

"Why me?" I cried.

He shrugged again, "It was a bet for 20$ that I couldn't get with a lesbian."

"I was a 20$ fucking bet!" I couldn't stop the tears. I just stopped moving. I watched James move around my house and grab his things, he placed the last two beers in front of me and kissed the top of my head, "You'll never see me again."

I cried my self to sleep after I drank the beer. My body was sore.

I thought about only Tawni that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tawni<strong>

"Tawni!" I heard my name being called as I looked at my face in the mirror, brushing my teeth.

"Yes Sam?" I called out to my roommate who sat on the other side of the door. She was here because her daughter thought she was going to kill her self. When in reality she took to many aspirin and didn't mean too. She was only 30 and had a 15 year old daughter and a 12 year old son. She has been with the same man since she was 14. I call that true love right there. She and I have been bunking together in this crazy house for like 4 days.

_I've been here for 12 days. _

"I need to pee! And also Tracy needs you." I laughed before stepping out of the door and letting her in. I walked out and into the hall to find Tracy sitting next to our door with a cup of coffee and a pack of gum. I slid down the wall with her and patted her knee.

"Why are you so nice to me Tracy Cook?" I looked into her eyes.

"Why?" She laughed taking a sip of her coffee, "Because you're nice."

I looked down, "It's not because I'm "Tawni Hart" is it?" I put quotations around my name, flipped my hair and and smiled my fake smile.

She laughed, "No." She handed me a piece of gum. "I didn't even know you were on a show until you told me." She paused. "No that's a lie. I didn't know you were on a show until I looked it up to see if you were lying or not."

I looked at her confused, "Why would I lie?"

"Look where you're at." She gesstered to the people walking back and forth talking to each other, themselves, or inanimate objects.

"Oh, yeah." I stuck the gum in my mouth and smiled, "thank you."

"No problem," She wrapped her arm around me, "So we got this call from a Allison... Do you know one? It was for you. They are coming to see you tomorrow."

My heart went up into my throat, I pressed my face into my knees, "Yeah I know her."

"Is she...?" Tracy started to ask.

"Yeah... she's Sonny..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you guys think? kinda crazy huh? :D Review please I'll update pretty soon, I nly have 2 more chapters left... so... yeah :D Thank you so much guys!**

**James is a jack ass, fuck him :P I feel bad for bad Sonny. And Tawni, mental hospitals sssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. **

**Love, love.**

**firelady101~**

**I'll update asap if I get reviews! :D**


End file.
